Blind Sided
by Jasmk16
Summary: Zelena needs Emma's magic out of the way to access her heart. (Swan Queen)


**AN: **It's been awhile since I've posted a new story. Life has kept me pretty busy. But I'm back!

Just wanted to take a moment to dedicate this my friend _**Erin**_. She's very amazing and such a wonderful friend! I hope you enjoy this story!

P.S. _**Mixed Tapes**_ is still on its way! ;)

I do not own OUAT or the characters in any way.

Hope you all enjoy the story!

**Based** on the theory that Zelena needs Emma's magic gone to access her heart. "_All that is a threat in her will no longer __**exist**__," Zelena chuckled._

****WARNING There is a bit of captain swan interaction but the rest of the story is swan queen centric! **

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner? I don't think anyone will mind," Emma asked as she stood just outside Granny's diner with Hook.

Henry had followed Regina and the Charmings into the diner. The young woman glanced back over to the diner's entrance then back at the pirate who was struggling to keep his gaze up.

"If you're worried about Regina she won't bite," Emma chuckled.

Hook looked up at the blonde woman in wonder. How could she be so calm during a time when troubles were harboring over them? She looked like she had not a problem in the world.

Hook wanted to feel like that. He wanted to feel the calm in the sea, forget all the threats at bay. He took a step toward the woman closing the small space between them as he leaned forward kissing the caught off guard sheriff. A tingling sensation ran across his lips as he kissed the young woman.

Before Hook could try to question what the feeling was Emma shoved the one handed pirate away from her green eyes glaring at the man for daring to lay a finger on her without her consent. Her lips parted ready to rage at the pirate for such a brute act, but before the young sheriff could voice her thoughts a sudden burning in her chest startled her in her steps. A hand rose to clutch at her chest, her sternum suddenly feeling too heavy, like it was crushing itself inside and stabbing her heart.

"Swan? Swan what's wrong?" Hook tried taking a step toward the woman.

Green eyes were shut tightly as Emma attempted to settle whatever was causing the chest pain. The stabbing in her chest was increasing by the second. The blood running through her veins felt like it was on fire, her head like it was being crushed in. Emma opened her mouth to speak the sound that followed though frightened the pirate as the sheriff emitted a heart wrenching scream and collapsed forward on her knees. The hand that had been rolled into a tight fist joined the one resting on the Savior's chest as Emma's breathing failed to regulate itself and the pain only increased further.

The door from Granny's diner swung open and four familiar figures ran out toward the screaming. The first person to make it to the pair shoved away the pirate and kneeled beside the screaming blonde wrapping their arms around the woman.

"What the hell did you do?!" Regina growled turning to glance at Hook. She tried her best to wrap her arms around the violently trembling woman.

Hook stuttered trying to explain, but failed to voice his actions. His eyes remained fixed on the seizing woman. Ruby, David, and Snow joined the three their eyes grew wide with terror at what they were met with.

"What did you _do_?!" Regina was panicking as she forced her gaze on the pirate. Emma was shaking in her arms, screaming in pain with her hands desperately clutching at her chest.

"I-I kissed her. I kissed her and she began to- to scream," Hook managed to explain.

"Regina! It hurts! It _hurts_!" Emma panted, her hands clawing at her chest tearing at the thin fabric of the shirt she wore. "My h-heart it's _ahhh_!" She screamed again as the stabbing in her chest continued. Her heart felt like it was tearing itself apart.

"Regina do something!" Snow cried. Her hand covered her mouth in fear of what was happening to her daughter.

David was speechless. His eyes wandering back between his daughter and the concerned looking pirate. He didn't know what he could possibly do to stop his daughter's pain. Granny made sure to keep Henry inside the diner.

"I'm trying!" Regina cried out in desperation. "Emma stay with me. I need you to stay with me please," she pleaded. Tears were streaming down the Mayor's cheeks as she tried her best to stop what was hurting the young sheriff. Resting her hand over Emma's Regina tried to conjure her magic to sooth any and all the pain the woman was feeling. The purple glow of Regina's magic surrounded the blonde woman.

Emma's hands relaxed their hold on her shirt as Regina's magic began to flow through. Her head rested against the former Mayor's shoulder, her breathing slowing as Regina's magic flowed through her body easing the burning in her veins and the stabbing in her chest. Her muscles relaxed as did the creases on her pale forehead. She let out a soft whimper and pressed further into the woman holding her, the soothing in her chest making her suddenly tired.

"This can't be right," Regina gasped. She knew something was very wrong. She'd worked with Emma's magic before, felt how powerful it was. But now as she continued to use her magic Regina could sense that Emma's magic felt out of place. It felt like it was forcing itself out of her body. She kept her hand firmly connected with Emma's as she looked up locking her gaze directly on the pirate.

"What is it? Will she be okay?" Snow asked through her hiccups, relieved Emma's screaming had ceased.

"I can't say for certain. She's... her magic is...it's like its being pulled from her body." She returned her gaze to the pirate. "It wasn't just a kiss was it." It wasn't meant to be a question as Regina glared at Hook.

All eyes turned their attention to the silent man daring him to deny the accusation.

"The next words that come out of you better be an explanation Hook or so help me," David warned stepping into Hook's space with a menacing glare.

"Like I said I kissed her and she began to scream soon after." Before Hook could utter another word the blow from David's fist knocked him to the ground.

"The truth Hook!" David growled seething with anger.

"You've got quite the _hook _mate," Hook chuckled dryly.

David growled and bent to grab the collar of his shirt his fist raised once more. "Last warning," David's said through gritted teeth.

"Alright alright. Zelena, she cast some kind of spell on me. She-she said if I kissed Emma all of her magic, all that made her a threat would be gone. I didn't mean to... it was just a reaction on the spur of the moment. I just wanted to kiss her." He tried to defend his gaze wandering over to the unconscious woman.

David's hold remained on the man's shirt as he stared at the man with disbelief. "You bastard! I trusted you Hook!" He cried before punching the man once more knocking him out cold.

"What will happen to her if her magic is completely removed?" Ruby asked letting her presence be known. "Can't you fix this Regina?"

Regina brushed aside a blonde lock away from the sleeping woman's face. She frowned as she noticed the sweat covering the woman's neck and forehead and the tears that had managed to escape the tightly shut green eyes, traces of how much pain Emma had felt having the magic attempt to leave her body.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid," Regina kept her eyes on the Sheriff as she spoke. "Emma is quite special as is her magic. She was born out of true love and with it was her magic. Were her magic to be removed from her body her heart would give out." Regina adjusted her hold on the woman, one hand hooking under waist and the other holding Emma's hand as it rested over her rising and falling chest.

"Isn't there anything you can do to reverse the curse?" Snow pressed.

"I can't leave Emma alone. If I do her magic will continue to extract itself," Regina sighed. "We need to find Gold. He can help stop this before it's too late." She looked up at the Charmings her eyes glancing toward the diner where her son resided. From what she could see Henry was distracted with the elder Lucas away from the door. "Take care of Henry." With that said a cloud of purple smoke surrounded the sheriff and the mayor transporting them to the only place Regina was certain they'd be safe.

The mansion.

**~SQ~**

Green eyes slowly fluttered open. The dim lighting in the room helped the young woman adjust to her surroundings. Emma attempted to sit up but was immediately stopped by a surprisingly gentle hand tugging her back down to lie on the master bed.

"How do you feel?" Regina asked her hand intertwined with the sheriff's. She lay beside the younger woman. Her eyes were concerned and focused solemnly on the woman.

"Regina?" Emma's voice sounded hoarse from the earlier screams. Her throat was aching. She remained looking away from the woman beside her as she spoke, her body too sore to move. "What happened? Why am I in your room?" she questioned recognizing the familiar room she often slept in.

"Do you not remember?" A raised brow in question.

Emma's eyes adjusted to the room and turned to look at the woman lying beside her. A lazy smile formed across her lips as she met the familiar brown eyes. "The last thing I remember was Hook. We were talking and he uh..." Emma felt her cheeks burn as she recalled what had happened just outside the diner. "H-He kissed me."

Regina smiled sadly, her eyes travelled to the blonde's lips and back to the tired green eyes. She raised her free hand and gently caressed the woman's cheek. "I know darling," she sighed.

"You're not mad?" Emma asked slowly.

Regina's smiled earnestly this time. "Of course not darling. The brute explained he was the one to kiss you. Not the other way around." She moved in close as she spoke the following words. "You're mine Emma Swan. All mine," she smirked before closing the space between them and capturing the young woman's lips in a gentle kiss.

Emma hummed against Regina's lips in approval. Her hand began to slip away from the hold the mayor had on her. She vaguely felt the tingling sensation on the end tip of her fingers as their hands separated.

Regina was the first to pull away. Her eyes remained on the saviour's patiently waiting for the woman to look at her. She quickly noticed the way green eyes were tightly shut again, Emma's nostrils flaring as she struggled to breathe.

"Emma? Emma please look at me. Open your eyes darling," she tried to keep her voice even.

"I-I...my chest..it-it's hurting," Emma managed through clenched teeth.

Regina glanced down and realized they were barely touching now. Emma's fingers were only slightly touching her hand allowing the minimal magic Regina had been using to flow through her. Regina reached to intertwine their fingers immediately to allow her magic to resume its ministrations. She watched as the woman's features slowly relaxed, green eyes opening once more when the pain had subsided.

"What was that?" Emma's voice sounded heavy with exhaustion. She stared at her with such fear in her eyes Regina could only feel the same fear though she tried her best to hide it.

She frowned. "When Hook kissed you he set off a spell Zelena had casted on him. He wasn't supposed to kiss you and he knew it," she practically growled. "By doing so he triggered the spell and now your magic is trying leave your body." She explained in a calmer tone.

"You're stopping it with _your_ magic," Emma whispered in realization. That was what she was feeling, Regina's magic. It was so warm and soothing.

Regina gave a small nod and glanced down to where their hands were linked. Emma noticed the way Regina appeared paler than before. The magic was taking too much energy and Emma could see it was effecting the mayor more than she really wanted to let on.

"You can let go of my hand, Regina. I'll be okay," Emma assured her.

"I can't do that. If I do my magic…"

"Trust me," Emma smiled with determination. "Just trust me." Green eyes stared with such intensity it startled the woman.

Regina was hesitant to look away. Her hand slowly slipped from the blonde woman's Regina's eyes constantly watching for any sign of discomfort.

Emma sat up slowly sat up turning away from the mayor. She took a moment to settle her breathing as her body worked to retain Regina's magic in her system.

"I think you gave me enough magic to last for awhile," she spoke after a moment. She flexed her fingers watching as a purple spark appear. Her chest felt sore but it wasn't aching like it had been earlier outside the diner or moments before.

Regina walked around to stand before the woman her eyes dark with concern and something else Emma couldn't quite place. "Any pain that you feel you have to tell me," Regina warned.

Emma grinned and nodded. "Yes ma'am," she winked and tugged the woman down practically landing on her lap.

Regina squeeked in surprise. "Emma," she swatted the blonde's arm playfully. "We don't have time for this. We need to figure out a way to solve this before my magic running through your veins runs out."

Emma was silent for a moment. She watched the way brown eyes stared back at her with such fear and uncertainty that all Emma felt was dumbstrucked by it.

"You're right. We do have more important things to do. We need to fix this and stop Zelena."

Regina forced herself not to turn away as the image of the woman before her screaming in agony. The way she'd been unable to speak because the pain was too much to bear. Regina would not allow that again. No she would find a way to stop break this spell. Zelena would not win this war.

"Come on we need to find Gold," Regina stood and turned to walk to the bedroom door. She paused for a moment and turned to look at the woman who stood a few steps behind her.

"I will protect you and Henry, Emma. If it's the last thing I do," Regina vowed. She kissed the woman hard one last time before leading her out of the room.

**~SQ~**

Blue eyes followed the pair's movement throughout the house. Zelena could only laugh in amusement as she watched Regina lead Emma into the foyer. She had to credit her little sister for casting such a clever protection spell on the mansion. Though she couldn't hear anything they were saying or get into the house she could still keep an eye on then through the many mirrors Regina maintained in the mansion.

Of course Regina was no fool. The foyer was the only place Zelena could not see. No matter. Zelena was a patient woman amd she was going to get what she needed from the young saviour whether they wanted it or notm

Zelena smiled knowingly to herself as she turned to look at the shopkeeper who sat silently in his cage.

"Those two have no idea what I have in store for them. They have two choices. Either they give up the saviour's magic and so I can get her pretty little heart or I take the Charming's unborn child. It's really their choice isn't it Rumple?" She chuckled.

Rumpelstiltskin growled and rose from his seat. "You won't get away with any of this!"

Zelena laughed as she waved away the mirror. "Don't you see? I already have." With that a green cloud of smoke covered her as she transformed into the one person Emma trusted more than Regina; Snow White.

* * *

Originally this was supposed to be a one shot but being that there is still more to be told I decided to make it a little longer.

Will they be able to stop Zelena before it's too late?

You know what to do if you want to find out ;)

**Review please! **


End file.
